


50 Devil Spawns

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 50 states - Freeform, Crack, Craziness!, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: America knew the moment they walked in all of his careful, meticulous plans were flushed down a toilet. Well, the states are gonna be introduced now...lord help us all.
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia), FrUK - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	50 Devil Spawns

**Author's Note:**

> Delaware (Delora Dover Jones)  
> -Oldest State (December 7, 1787) (233 years old).  
> looks- tall (5,7) Light blond hair, green eyes. Likes to wear all black.  
> State Flower- Peach Blossom.  
> Age of appearance (What age she looks like)- 17/18
> 
> Pennsylvania (Penny Harrisburg Jones)  
> \- Second Oldest State (December 12, 1787)  
> looks- tall (5,8) white hair, purple eyes, wears all black because it reminds her of Prussia her mother.   
> Physical age- 17/18  
> State Flower- mountain laurel
> 
> New Jersey (Jessica Trenton Jones)  
> \- Third oldest State (December 18, 1787)  
> looks- tall 5,9, black hair, blue eyes. wears all black (She says she looks cool)  
> state flower- Viola Sororia  
> Physical Age- 17/18 
> 
> They also wear all black so the other states can easily identify them (They are like the police of the household, they basically make sure that whatever problem the states have they can tell Alfred. They get put in charge when Alfred is out).

America yawned for possibly the thirtieth time. Germany went on talking about how they should focus on the meeting etc, etc. 

"America "

America quickly sat back up. "Yes?" 

"Your prezentation, Don't tell me you have forgotten." Germany said. America shook his head, "No, No Dude! Of course not!" He looked through his briefcase and paled. He gave Germany a quick and small smile and he went through the papers again. 

Global Warming studies. 

Country Census. 

Tax papers (Wait why are these here again?)

Value of the Dollar abroad. 

Trade deals (Ah Ha!)

But no note cards. No presentation notes, Shit! 

He sheepishly closed his case and gave his signature charming smile (as if that could possibly soften the blow...) "Germany my man! My dude. I-" 

"DID NOT FORGET MY PRES- SHIT!" America gasped as a girl no older than 17 flew through the door holding a few note cards in his hand. She groaned as she lifted her face from the floor. Her hair was light blond. Her eyes were green like Arthurs. She wore all black. Black pants, shirt, shoes everything. The heels of her shoes were pink and she had a peach blossom pin on her chest.

"Delora Dover Jones. What. In. The. Fuck. Are. You. Doing. Here!" Alfred said his face going from his past shocked expression to one that was stern, angry. Almost like how a father would look when scolding a child. Wait! What!

Delora gave a sheepish smile, "Well, I am actually..." 

Alfred raised an eyebrow. Delora sighed, "I came to give you these. You left them on the dinner table." Alfred took his cards, "Thank you now, please-" 

"Penny! No!" Another girl came in, holding a nerf gun in her hands. She had long white hair and purple eyes. She smiled suddenly and she shot at Canada. Mattie shrieked (very manly by the way) and ducked under the table. Alfred yanked the gun out of her hands.

"Penny Harrisburg Jones, What did I tell you about shooting Uncle Mattie?" He grabbed the nerf bullet, "I told you no poison ivy nerf bullets." . 

"But Dad!" 

"No buts missy, no Nerf guns for 100 years." 

"But Da-" 

"No!" Then one last girl came in. She was tall (like the others. ) Her hair was black and she had brownish/blue eyes. She too wore all black, but had a Viola Sororia pin on her chest. 

"Jessica Trenton Jones!" She held up a finger, "Dad, listen I tried to get these idiots out of here, I was just gonna come alone but.." 

"No! You listen. I had just one simple rule! No leaving the house without my supervision. Or if you are going to your own state governments!" 

"I know dad, but!" 

"Excuse me?" Finland asked. He pointed to the Delora, "Why does she look like Sweden?" Alfred then remembered the nations were here. He sighed but he placed his signature grin back on. 

"Delora, sweetheart! Please introduced yourself!"

She stepped forward, "Hello! My name is Delora Dover Jones. I am also known as Delaware. Or but I am also called the First State, or New Sweden! Also!" She held up her wrist, "I am the first state admitted to the union on December 7, 1787.". On her wrist as a star and the number one on it. 

"D'd y'u s'y N'w Sw'd'n?" Sweden asked his eyes slightly teary eyed. Delora must have realized who he was because she nodded, "Yep! It's me Mama!" Alfred blushed, "Delora! Don't!" 

"Well, that wasn't bad.." Penny muttered, Jessica shook her head. 

Suddenly Sweden hugged her, Finland smiling. Then Sweden came over and hugged Alfred. "Th'nk y'u f'r t'ki'g ca'e of h'r" (Thank you for taking care of her). Alfred shook his head 'No problem." 

Penny stepped forward, "My name is Penny Harrisburg Jones, I am Pennsylvania! The second oldest state! I am also called the Keystone State! And I AM AWESOME!" She groaned as Jessica jabbed her in the Stomach, "She was born on December 12, 1787". 

Jessica stepped forward. "My name is Jessica Trenton Jones, Or New Jersey. Also known as the Garden State or New Netherlands!" Netherlands looked up and smiled a little, so that is what happened to his colony before that Brit kicked him out, Nice Very nice. 

"I was born on December 18, 1787. The third state admitted to the union!" 

Alfred placed his arm around her shoulder, "These are three of my states, Delaware, New Jersey and Pennsylvania! My three oldest daughters!" 

The countries in the room were silent, their faces completely surprised. Delora whispered to her dad, "I think you broke them..."

England then screamed, "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME I WAS A GRANDFATHER AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME!" France grabbed his shoulders, "Mon amore, Aren't you being a little bit-". 

"SHUT UP!" 

Japan spoke up, "America-San I think your chirdren are very cute!" Alfred smiled, "Thank you Kiku!" 

Germany coughed, "Thiz meeting is adjourned!"

Alfred smiled "Great! Without these three at home who knows what the others are doing!" _What the others are doing. SHit!_

 _"_ Gotta run guys!' Alfred as he ran out with his daughters.

"You can come meet the rest is you wish!" 

The nations jumped up and went after him. 


End file.
